A New Arrival
by Espada15
Summary: A ship has crashed by where Lala and Rito live, and Momo falling for the survivor. MomoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chpt1: New Arrival

* * *

_**

_"Rito can I see you for a second?" asked Nana._

_"Sure what is it?" asked Rito as he was watering the garden in the backyard._

_"Well, Momo and I were wondering if we could go to your school next week." explained Nana as she was walking up to him._

_"I guess so, just dont come complaining to me when boys start to bug you." replied Rito looking up. It was getting dark, dark enough to start seeing stars. "Huh?" said Rito as he looked at the sky and saw a large ship crash into the near by park, surprisingly without a explosion or even a rustle. "I think we need to go check this out you guys, Momo and Lala why dont you come help me go see what happened?" Rito said as he started to go run to the park. Soon Rito, Momo, and Lala started heading to the park and found the ship relatively unharmed and someone messing with the ship._

_"Are you alright?" asked Momo as she ran up to the person messing with the ship. Then she noticed that the person had dark green hair and had his own tail, but it was'nt a spade but a diamond._

_"I'm alright thanks though." responded the person as he turned around. He had bright blue eyes and was about as tall as Rito and the same age as well. Momo started to blush as she realised that their faces were just about an inch from each other. "Oh, um... hello." said the teen as he started to pull his face back. _

_"I'm Momo, who are you?" Momo asked as she realised that she was still blushing._

_"Hey are you alright?" asked Lala and Rito as they caught up with Momo._

_"I'm fine thanks." as he turned to face Rito and Lala his hair was now in his face. Momo could tell that he was getting annoyed by his hair. "Anyway, you can call me Izua (I-Zua)." he replied as he looked at them with a friendly face. _

_"Is your ship alright?" asked Rito as he looked at the ship remembering the ship falling out of the sky._

_"I'm afraid not, its completely destroyed in the inside and it cant fly for a while." Izua said as he turned to the ship._

_"You can stay with us for a while until your ship gets better then." responded Lala as she looked at him with a childish smile. _

_"Really?" asked Izua with shock. _

_"Alright then lets head back." said Rito as he turned around, he started to wonder why no one was around in the park. Lala soon followed him to the house. Izua was about to start walking, Momo grabbed his arm._

_"Do you, um... want to go take a tour of the city with me?" Momo asked with a shy look. _

_"Sure Momo." Izua said walking with her out of the park. By an hour they had started their way back to Rito's house when a gang of men jumped in front of them and behind them. They were holding crowbars and bats._

_"Give us all of your money and no one will get hurt." said one of the men in a rough voice. _

_"The girl is cute, how about you come with us." said another as he started to come closer._

_"She will do no such thing!" growled Izua as he grabbed her away from the man. _

_"I'm scared." Momo whimpered when she grabbed his arm._

_"Have it your way." replied another man with a bat. He jumped at Izua with the bat. All of a sudden he stopped in mid air as if he was suspended by cables. Izua was pointing his finger at the man and his eyes completely glowed blue. "What the?!" yelled the man. Izua pointed his fingers at the other men and the man with the bat went flying into them. _

_"Get him!" yelled one of the men._

_"Very well, Momo stay by me." Izua instructed and he flung the men one at a time into the sidewalk effortlessly. After a while the men ran away tripping over each other in fear. "Geez." murmured Izua. He was holding Momo in his arms as he walked back to the house. "Are you alright Momo?" he asked in a worried voice._

_"I'm alright." she whispered in a shy tone. Then out of nowhere she kissed him on the cheek" Thanks."_

_"Izua blushed for a while then said" Pleasures mine." _

_"Your cute when you blush." Momo said as they arrived at the house. Momo realised that she was starting to have a crush on him. _

_"What took you guys so long!" asked Nana, then she saw Momo in Izua's arms. He put Momo down, and soon Momo was explaining to everyone what had happened while they were gone. "Really, he stopped them without even touching them?" asked Nana with a curious look. _

_"Yeah, he saved me from them." Momo responded in joy. Zastin got up and walked over to Izua and asked him if he could talk to him in private._

_"So what's on your mind?" asked Izua playing with his hair. He had noticed that somethibg was bugging Zastin after Momo told him what had happened._

_"Momo has really taken a likeing to you. I was wondering if you wanted to marry Momo." told Zastin. _

_" But isn't that her decision?" asked Izua with a shocked face. He could tell that Zastin was serious about this._

_"This was her decision, she wants you to be her husband." replied Zastin to Izua. _

_"Aren't I a little old for her?" asked Izua who was leaning against a wall. _

_"No she's the right age for you, she is only about 13 years old and youy look about 16 years old. What do you say?" asked Zastin who was now looking at Izua for a response._

_"Alright, I would be honored to be her husband." Izua responded as he got up from the wall._

_

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**_


	2. Tests

**Chapter 2: Tests**

_"I hope_ _he says yes." Momo smiled. The only thing that worried her was what her dad would do if he found out. The door opened and Zastin and Izua came out of the room. _

_"Its a yes!" Zastin announced looking at Momo. Everyone looked up at Zastin._

_"What's a yes?" they asked in unison._

_"Momo has asked for Izua to marry her and he accepted." answered Zastin._

_'WHAT!!" they all yelled looking at Momo. She walked over to Izua and looked at everyone holding Izua's arms._

_"Look this is my decision." Momo stated knowing that Nana would probably be jealous of her. "I am just worried about what Dad would think about this." she whispered. The others huddled around each other whispering something that Izua, Zastin, and Momo couldn't hear. _

_"We have decided to test him to see if he right for you." Nana said with a grin. Momo could only imagine what she had planned for Izua. "He will be tested by myself, Yami, and Lala." Nana announced looking at Izua with a suspicious look in her eyes. Izua just shrugged and looked at Momo with a look of approval. _

_"Well, lets discuss this more in the morning everyone." Rito said heading to his bedroom and Lala soon followed. Soon everyone was heading to their rooms and Izua took the couch and fell asleep within minutes. Momo and Nana were in their room talking about the tests when then the door opened. It was Lala, who came and sat down with them._

_"So, why do you like him so much?" asked Nana with a pout. _

_"Well, he's cute, I love his personality, and he saved my life." she answered with a smile. Lala could tell that was enough for her but not so much for Nana. _

_"But you have only known him for the night how could you love him?" Nana asked with concern. _

_"Well, I think it was just love at first sight really." her sister responded looking at Lala and Nana._

_'Right and I am the Tooth Fairy." Nana commented sarcastically. Momo just dismissed it and went to bed. Then Nana went out of the room with her phone for a few minutes before coming back smiling and going to bed. Lala just left the room back to Rito's room without any clothes which would give Rito a heart attack the next morning._

**The next morning**

_Izua woke up to Momo being asleep cuddled up to him. "Um...." he smiled playing with her hair._

_"What are you doing to my sister!" Nana yelled from behind him making him jump off the couch and waking up Momo. Nana hit Izua in the head with a book that was on the ground. _

_"Ow! Your sister was here before I even woke up." Izua said rubbing his head. _

_"Anyway you need to be ready for the tests in about an hour, good luck." Yami said walking behind Izua. A hour later Izua was in the backyard waiting for the others with Momo by his side._

_"You will do great." she said kissing him on the lips which made him blush just like Rito. Then Lala, Nana, Yami and everyone else including Haruna and Yui too came out in the backyard. _

_"Are you ready, Izua?" asked Yami with a death stare. "Your first test is to beat me in combat." she said coldly with a smile. _

_"But first we can't have his tests here so we have to go to a different planet." said Lala who then teleported everyone to a mountainous planet. _

_"Ready?" Yami asked turning her arm into an axe. Izua nodded grinning. Yami charged at Izua with her hair turned into the dragon heads. Three of the heads lunged at Izua and he dodged each head with inhuman speed. He landed on a boulder and his eyes turned blue and once again pointed his finger and lifted Yami off the ground. This prevented her from moving and he flung her into a pile of rocks. Yami ran up to Izua and tried to slash him with an axe but he grabbed it with his bare hand and his eyes turned blue again. Yami collapsed to the ground and was holding her head. "Get out of my head!" she yelled then she was thrown to another pile of rocks. Izua walked over to Yami who was struggling to get up. Yami soon got up but was to weak to move and Izua walked over and whispered to her ear "Your done.". Yami fell down she was beaten as well as unconscious. _

_"Yami are you ok?" Mikan asked running to her defeated friend. Everyone ran over to Yami who was barely injured but must have been telepathically injured. _

_"She is fine." Izua said hugging Momo. "She suffered a telepathic attack she will be her normal self in about a half hour." Izua said looking at Yami. _

_"What did you do to her?" questioned Mikan who looked at Izua with a worried look._

_"I made her relive her past within that short amount of time." he responded. _

_"Are you ready for your next test Izua?" asked Nana with a devilish grin._

_"Yes."_

_"Here I come" she yelled._

* * *

**What will the other tests be? You have to find for yourself when I finish the next 3 chapters, yes 3. (Foreshadowing)**


	3. Nana's Challenge: Izua versus Izua?

**Chapter 3: Nana's Challenge : Izua versus Izua?**

"The test from me is to defeat this animal." Nana said grinning pulling out her phone and a grey blob came out of the phone. It slowly grew to Izua's height and it soon took shape as another Izua, only well, grayer. Nana got ontop of a rock and looked at Izua then looked at Momo who looked terrified.

"So, I have to fight myself, sorta." Izua said looking at the grey version of himself. The grey Izua looked at the real Izua then its eyes turned blue and flung him into a boulder. "Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning." complained Izua rubbing his head then he saw the grey version of himself running towards him. Izua jumped over the grey version of himself and used his psycic powers to hold his clone still. Then he clenched his fist, and then a loud crack and crunch was heard. The clone fell to the ground with all of his bones broken from the inside.

_"Ouch! That's a little rough, just let me check if its dead." _said a dark voice in Izua's mind which caused Izua's to open his eyes in shock.

"No! Not now, I won't be able to control it that well if it takes control." Izua said worryingly putting his hands over his head. Momo and everyone else saw this and Momo was especially worried.

"What's the matter Izua kun." asked Lala walking over to Izua who now was now on his hands and knees.

_"It's my turn and I want out now!" _yelled the voice in Izua's mind.

"Not now, get out Teka- AHHHH!!" Izua turned completely blue. Lala and everyone else ran out to Izua.

"What's the matter, Izua! Izua speak to me!" yelled Momo who was looking at Izua in the eyes.

"Run..." Izua whispered before he started glowing red. Izua was in extreme pain and everyone knew it. Nana looked worried.

"I hope this isn't my fault." she said feeling sorry for Izua.

"Why should we run Izua?" Momo asked, she felt something dark and ominous about him now.

_"If you knew what I am, you would run little girl. I can see why that fool Izua likes you so much." _said a dark voice as "Izua" stood up. The glowing stopped and everyone was shocked, he no longer looked like Izua but he had dark maroon eyes and black hair. He looked at Momo then to Nana with gratitude. _"Thank you Nana. Thanks to you making him over use his powers I could take control of his body. Its been a long time since I last got out."_said the transformed Izua.

"Who are you! What have you done to Izua!" yelled Momo looking at the new version of Izua menacingly.

_"Me? I am Tekami! I am the dark and evil part of his soul. Since he got his psycic powers I have been able to get out and control his body for my own purposes!"_ Tekami laughed like a madman. _"And I don't plan on giving it back."_he said smiling showing an impressive row of sharp teeth like that of a shark. Then he grabbed Momo with his psycic powers and flung her at Lala and Rito sending the three of them flying into pile of rocks. Rito's head started to bleed and he went unconcious. Lala tried to wake him up but to no avail. Nana ran up to Tekami and went to punch him, but he caught her fist and used the tip of his tail to slash her in the back. Nana went down bleeding badly.

"I don't know why you are acting like this but I am going to stop you!" yelled Lala as she flew at him with an invention that no one had seen before. "Go Reversal-Kun!" she yelled when she turned on the invention. Tekami raised his finger and his eyes turned completely red and he sent a wave of psycic energy at Lala and her invention. The Reversal-Kun glowed red then it shot a red wave of psycic energy at tekami. It hit him with the force of a bullet train. Tekami went flying and crashed right next to Yami into a pile of rocks.

_"Oh we got ourselves a feisty little princess here. You chose some good sister in laws Izua." _Tekami said getting up and he jumped at Lala. His tail shot through the Reversal-Kun and broke it. _"Now you said something about stopping me?"_ he said walking over to Lala.

"Go- (smack)" Lala managed to say before Tekami back handed Lala into Rito's unconcious body. Then he turned to Momo with an evil grin and he flung Haruna and Yui into piles of rocks.

**_"Dont you hurt Momo!" _**yelled Izua in Tekami's mind. Yami slowly woke up to see everyone bloody or unconcious or both. Then she saw Tekami walking to Momo. **_"Yami please stop my body from getting to Momo or she will die!" _**pleaded Izua's voice in Yami's mind. Yami got up and ran over to Tekami with her assasins stealth with her hand turned into a sword.

_"Now, you're very important to Izua so I'll kill-" _Tekami managed to say before he felt a sword go through his body and out his chest. _"What the?"_ Tekami said spitting out blood.

**"I want my body back now!"** Izua roared in Tekami's mind. Tekami turned around to see Yami pull out the sword which was covered in his blood with a deadly look in her eyes.

_"You're still alive huh?"_ questioned Tekami putting a hand over his chest where the sword came out. He took a step then a started glowing blue and Izua's voice was heard.

**"I'm taking my body back!" **Izua's voiced yelled. Momo looked at Tekami with a sigh of relief as she saw Tekami turning back to Izua.

_"Very well you won this time, but beware overuse your powers again and I will come back." _Tekami answered before he turned back into Izua. Izua collasped to the ground with his hand reached to Momo.

"I'm sorry Momo." Izua whispered before he fell unconcious.

* * *


	4. Chapt 4: Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

* * *

After Izua became unconscious, Lala had Rito and Izua sent to the hospital for their injuries. Rito woke up after a day at the hospital. Izua on the other hand woke to every possible scientist and government official in his room. "Ugh... what the hell is going on here?" asked Izua who looked at his bandages that he received for his injuries.

"It can speak our language, amazing!" said an excited scientist who went to poke at Izua. From the looks of it Izua estimated that there were at least 20 people in his room. But he didn't see Momo or anyone else that he knew in the room.

"Of course I can speak your language!" Izua exclaimed swatting the finger away from him with his tail. "Where's Momo, Lala, and Rito? AH! Rito! Is Rito ok?" asked Izua with a worried look in his eyes.

"Rito is fine. And no one is allowed to see you right now until we have you answer some questions." answered a tall government official. Then Izua noticed that he was handcuffed to the hospital bed along with his legs strapped to the bed so he couldn't get out. But his tail wasn't strapped to the bed.

"I bet this never hapened to Momo, Nana, or Lala." thought Izua as he tried to talk with Momo through telepathy in her mind.

**In Momo's Mind**

"Momo are you there? What's going on here?" asked Izua.

"Izua is that you? We had to take you to the hospital, you were bleeding really bad. And unfortunately when the doctors went to heal your injuries they found out that you weren't human. Then they called the government and then they came and asked us questions. Then we ended up being in probably the same situation as you." answered Momo.

"We need to get out of here. Are your sisters in the same room as you?" asked Izua.

"Yeah. I'm scared what are they going to do to us, Izua?" murmured Momo.

"I don't know but I'm coming for you ok." said Izua.

"Alright." answered Momo.

**Back in Izua's Hospital Room**

"What will happen to me when I answer your questions ?" asked Izua looking at everyone. A small woman came up.

" You will remain in government custody for the remainder of your life along with your friends." the woman responded coldly.

"First question have you and your alien friends come to invade our planet?" asked a government official stepping up to Izua. To Izua, he looked like a general of some kind.

"I'm afraid that I can't accept those terms. Besides we just came here to live a peaceful life here on Earth." Izua commented as he used his psychic powers to break out of his restraints. Three men jumped at Izua while another was loading a tranquilizer. "Oh please, this is too easy." grinned Izua teleporting out of the room and into the room next door; which so conveniently had Momo, Nana, and Lala. "It may take more than the usual amount of energy by I know my limit on this." thought Izua. The guards in the room went to shoot Izua but they barely were able to aim before Izua went and knocked all of the guards out with his inhuman speed.

"Izua-Kun!" Lala squealed happily as he took their restraints off. Momo and Nana came up to Izua.

"We need to get our phones back!" they both exclaimed. Then they heard a sizzling sound and they turned to see that Peke had ran out of power and Lala's clothes disappeared.

"AH! What happened? Why are your clothes gone?" he said covering his eyes with his hands, he now looked like Rito whenever he was in an embarrising situation. But the "damage" was already done, he saw everything already chest down.

_"Wow nice figure, she'd make a hell of a threesome partner." _Tekami laughed in Izua's mind.

"Not now Tekami! How can you think of that at a time like this, even though your probably right. Remember if I get caught then you're going with me." Izua responded in his mind as he locked the door to the room.

_"So your not denying it. Good so its not just me. Just think about it. She would-"_Tekami managed to say before Izua cut him off.

"Not now get serious!" yelled Izua.

"There is no time for you lock the door, just teleport us all out." commented Nana as she grabbed his arm.

"Alright, alright." Izua commented as he went to Lala who wasn't trying to cover herself up. "You guys need to get close to me." he stated as he went to pick up a knocked out Peke. Momo and Nana came up to Izua as he handed Peke to Lala. He grabbed the three girls to his chest and he teleported to the roof of the building. When they arrived on the roof, he noticed that Lala's butt was pressing against his area. This made Izua step back blushing alot.

"What about Rito." Lala said worryingly. Izua teleported to Rito's room and teleported him back to the roof. Izua then ran down the stairs from the roof to where everyone was and he found the phones in the hands of a bunch of scientists. He used his psychic power to grab the phones away from them and teleported back to the roof to find guards bringing everyone back. Momo and Nana were carried over the shoulders of two men. Izua used the tip of his tail to stab through the both of the guards. He caught Momo and Nana and set them down.

"Wait here." he said calmly as he headed for Lala and Rito. A guard had restrained Rito while another pressed Lala against a wall. The guard with Lala must have been 7'10'' and about 300 pounds. He was touching her and Lala whimpered as he did so. Izua ran up to the guard and grabbed him by the hair and flung him down to another roof about 10 feet below on another building. "Take a flying leap, you pervert!" Izua yelled as he threw him. The guard that restrained Rito came up and went to hit Izua. Izua had reached his limit for using his psychic powers. Izua went to stab him with the tip of his tail, only to have a pair of dragon heads attack the guard from behind.

Yami came up to Izua after taking the restraints off of Rito, "So how do you plan on getting out of this mess?" she asked coldly.

Izua handed Momo, Nana, and Lala their phones. "Maybe one of Lala's inventions can get us back home." he answered.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Lala as she took out one of her inventions and grabbed everyone.

"Wait a minute isn't that the-" Rito managed to say before they all teleported back into a dark place.

"Where are we?" Izua asked as he tried to scratch his head only to find that someone was sitting on it.

"Its really crowded in here." Yami said then they all fell out of a closet, naked.

"I knew it! It was the Pyon Pyon Warp Kun!" yelled Rito before he relised that he was ontop of Yami and that they were both looking at each other. His hands were on top of her chest and he quickly pulled them off.

"I hate ecchi people!" Yami yelled as she punched him off of herself. Izua then realised that both Lala and Momo were laying on top of him with Momo's chest in his face.

_"Nice, I didn't even have to put this senario in your head either." _laughed Tekami.

"Oh hi sweetie." Momo said cheerfully looking down at Izua who was blushing as bad as Rito.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Wow this took some thinking to put this together, usually it just flows onto the screen. (If I try writting a story on paper, it sucks terribly.) Anyway what do you guys think of the great escape?**

* * *


	5. The Price of Power, Origins IzuaTekami

**Chapter 5: The Price of Power, Origins Izua/Tekami**

After the closet incident and everyone getting off of each other, Momo and Izua went to his room. They both got dressed then, Momo went up to Izua and kissed Izua on the lips. "I know that what happened up at the mountains wasn't your fault. Could you tell me about Tekami?" asked Momo looking at Izua. Izua at first thought about it then just gave in.

"I guess you all deserve that much." Izua said. "I suppose that I should tell you all about Tekami." Izua said as he left the room and headed to the living room where everyone was hanging out. Lala was giving some asprin to Rito whose head still hurt from his injury.

"Oh hi, Izua-Kun." smiled Lala. Rito had bandages on his head from his injury but the doctors told him that it was nothing to worry about and that he would be fine in about two days. "Is something wrong, Izua-Kun?" asked Lala who went over to Izua.

"Yeah, I need to talk to all of you, for a moment in my room." Izua said gloomily as he turned the other way back to his room. Mikan looked at Izua then to Lala and Rito, who already knew what he wanted to talk about. So everyone headed to Izua's room, even when Mikan was clueless about why, but she had a feeling it had to do with Rito's injury. Mikan noticed that Nana was nowhere around.

"May I ask, where is Nana?" asked Mikan looking at Momo when they went inside Izua's room.

"Nana is outside, she still doesn't feel safe around Izua yet. She can still hear everything I will say though." Izua answered pointing to the window, so Mikan guessed that she was on the roof.

"I feel really bad about what happened during the tests, so I wanted to tell you about who he is and how he became a part of me." Izua said gloomily again. Izua never liked talking about his past nor really about Tekami period. Momo went up and comforted him, and gave him a nod.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say that we will still be your friends." she said softly nuzziling her head against his chest. Izua gulped then looked at everyone trying to see no signs of hate. He found none, but he thought that Nana might not like him even more.

"Alright I should probably start from the very beginning. From my planet, we were born with psychic powers and in exchange we would have a secondary personality." started Izua.

"Like having two people in one body?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Yes, like that. Anyway that secondary personality depended on the emotion of the mother during birth. Usually people get something like happiness or something along the lines of that. Well for me, my mother was arguing with my father and unfortunately her emotions were hate and evil. And when I was born, the emotions that my mother had manifested into an entity that calls itself, Tekami." continued Izua looking at Rito.

" So when your parents were arguing, Tekami was formed from your mother's hate?" asked Momo cuddling up to Izua whuich made him a little more relaxed.

"Yes, unfortunately my parents never got along that well, and what was even worse is that for our kind, the births are unexpected and randomly sudden." added Izua looking at everyone. Then they heard a rustling and Nana came out of the window into the room and sat next to Momo.

"Does Tekami always try to kill people whenever he can take over your body?" asked Rito.

"Not always, it does depend on his mood, he is protective of my body. If I was to die then he would too, so if I reach my limit in a dangerous situation, then he takes over." answered Izua. Lala walked up to Izua and handed him an invention that looked like a necklace.

"Here Izua-Kun, I spent all night working on it. It should warn us when Tekami will try to take over your body, and it can allow him to talk to anyone in this room." Lala said informatively. Izua put on the invention and it glowed blue. "When you are in control, it turns blue, and when Tekami trys to take over it turns purple, and when he does take over it turns red." she said smiling proud of herself.

"Thanks Lala." Izua said hugging her.

"So what happened when your parents found out that your secondary personality was evil and hate?" asked Nana. IZua froze stiff, he never wanted to talk about that. It was to painful for him, because those memories still haunt him.

"They, died, along with everyone else of my kind." he said lowering his head. Everyone was shocked at the sudden sad news.

"H- how did they die, did Tekami kill them?" asked Momo who held Izua close to her.

_"Izua, you didn't bother to tell them about why I killed them did you?"_ said Tekami coldly through the necklace.

"What do you mean, Tekami?" asked Lala curiously looking at the necklace.

"Nothing its nothing." interupted Izua, hoping that Lala would leave the topic at that.

_" Are you kidding me, Izua, they tourtured you because they believed that you would be a danger to the entire species. The rulers of the planet were about to kill you when you were still only 5 years old. If it wasn't for me you would have died along with me." _Tekami coldly stated. Everyone looked at Izua, then to the necklace.

"Is that true, Izua-Kun?" asked Lala timidly.

"Yes it is, he killed everyone, my family and my friends. They all hated me, because I was different." he said looking down he felt arms wrap around him, he looked to see that Lala, Nana, Rito, and Mikan, even Yami were hugging him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We are here for you." said Momo kissing Izua.

"Thanks you guys." Izua stood up. "Now you know my story of how Tekami was created." Izua stated. "Now, how about we finish the last test tomorrow, Lala" he smiled.

* * *

**Now you sortof know who Tekami is, but what will Lala's test be? **


	6. Lala's Test, a Test of Love? Part 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Lala's test, a Test of Love(?) Part 1

**I don't own To Love Ru, but I DO own Izua and Tekami!**

_Tekami: So what's going to happen in this chapter?_

_Me: You will see._

_Tekami: Anything ecchi?_

_Izua: I hope not._

_Me: It's a possibility._

_Tekami: Great!_

_Izua: Not again..._

"Now when should I do the test, Lala?" asked Izua. It was about an hour after he told everyone about Tekami and his past. He felt much better now that he didn't have that burden of guilt over his shoulders. Lala was eating some of Mikan's snacks with Rito when Izua came up.

"Well, we can't do it until, tomorrow tonight, ok Izua-Kun." she said raising a finger.

"Why does it have to be at night, Lala?" asked Izua curiously looking at Lala hoping that she would answer his question but he had no such luck with this.

"Its a secret, Izua-Kun." she said hugging Rito.

"I just hope it doesn't make a catastrophe." Rito added grabbing another snack. Izua didn't know about the previous incidents. Momo came into the room wearing a huge grin on her face.

_"Looks like she has something planned for you Izua."_laughed Tekami. Nana came up behind Momo wearing the same large grin on her face. Izua noticed that they were wearing the same clothes, which made it kind of creepy to Izua, he didn't know their intentions.

"Izua can you come into our room in about 5 minutes?" asked Nana mischievously.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Izua scratching his head. Rito and Lala shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know either. Or at least, they know and they are hiding their intent very well.

_"Maybe it is something ecchi." _pondered Tekami in Izua's mind; _"You know like you walk into the room and they both flash you or something like that."_

"Why would they do that? That doesn't sound like Momo or even Nana." responded Izua in his mind.

_"You never know, women can sometimes be very mischevious creatures."_taunted Tekami. Izua looked at the clock and it was time for him to go to the room. He noticed that Lala was gone, and he looked to Rito.

"Rito, where did Lala go?" questioned Izua. Rito started getting nervous, and at first Izua thought that he knew what was going to happen. Then Izua felt a powerful presence behind him and he turned around to see a little figure with a tail ending in a trident. "King Gid?" murmured Izua he had a feeling that he knew what he was here for.

"Are you Izua or Tekami or whoever it was that hurt my daughters?" he questioned coldly.

"Well, I am Izua, and well Tekami a entity of my secondary personallity took over my body and he injured everyone." answered Izua, he hoped that he would somewhat understand the situation. Gid looked around and he didn't see any of his daughters anywhere. Rito looked over Izua.

"Hi King Gid. Is everything ok?" Rito asked nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, Izua you say that this Tekami person is a different person that you but he is a part of you." Gid answered looking at Izua in the eyes.

"Yes it something like that, and well when I overuse my powers, Tekami takes over my body." continued Izua looking at Gid.

"Izua are you down there, honey?" asked Momo as she came down from her room, in a hot pink miniskirt. "Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

_"Damn that's hot."_ said Tekami through the necklace, causing everyone to turn to the necklace. Gid then saw Nana and Lala were wearing the same hot pink miniskirts. _"Oh, that won't help you at all."_ added Tekami.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Lala and Nana asked shocked.

" I am here to talk to Izua, and give this Tekami person a beating for hurting you guys." he responded. "So is Tekami in the necklace?" he asked holding the necklace.

"Kind of, this allows us to know when he tries to take over Izua-Kun, and it can allow Tekami to talk through the necklace to everyone else." Lala informed walking over to everyone.

_"That's right, and this Gid person said something about giving me a beating? Ha! Don't make me laugh, if you did any damage to me, you would only hurt Izua in the end since he and I both share this body." _Tekami added.

" I see, well if it happens again, where you hurt my daughters liuke that again, then I will kill you, got it, Izua?" Gid said coldly.

"Yes sir." Izua mumbled looking at Gid. Momo came up to Izua and hugged him.

"So what did you come to talk to Izua about?" Momo asked as Izua held her.

"I came to talk about your marrige with Izua, Nana told me about how you and your friends were going to test him to see if he deserved you." Gid answered looking at the couple. "I wanted to test him as well." he added.

"Um alright, Lala's test is tomorrow night, so you have test me after her test I guess." Izua commented. Gid sat down on the couch.

"Well, then I will wait here." Gid said looking at everyone. Lala, Momo, and Nana ran back to their room and waited their for about 5 minutes before they called Izua.

"Alright you can come in now!" Momo yelled. Izua walked up to their door and walked into the room. When he turned around he was blindfolded.

"What's going on?" Izua asked as he felt around trying to see where he was going. Then he was guided to a room with just Momo in it.

"Your test starts now!" Lala exclaimed as she shut the door leaving Momo and Izua alone in the room.

* * *

**So what do you think, I bet you guys didn't expect Gid to come to Earth now did you. **

_Tekami: Hm..._

_Me: What?_

_Izua: I don't like where this is going..._

_Tekami: I do..._


	7. Lala's Test, A Test of Love? Part 2

****

Lala's Test, A Test of Love(?) Part 2

Me: So... what do you think of your situation?

Izua: Um... well its surprising. I wonder what I have to do?

Tekami: Hm... I like where this is going. You know what it is don't you?

Me:Duh.

Tekami: Let me hear it.

Me: Whisper whisper whisper.

Tekami: YEAH!

* * *

"What I thought the test was going to happen tomorrow night." Izua stated trying to sense where Momo was in the room, but for some reason he couldn't. He heard Momo giggle from what sounded like the back of the room.

"It was a trick, and your going to love Lala's test." Momo said leaning against a wall. "The test is to find the real me in a maze of fake "Momos" got it sweetie?" Momo added pushing a button on a remote which made the room fill with "Momos". They all giggled, and Izua gulped, this would be difficult if he didn't have his psychic powers he thought. "Oh by the way, this room cancels all of your psychic powers, so you can't use them in this test. Tell me when you think that you found me." she finished.

"Damn." Izua thought, this would be a lot tougher than the other tests. He breathed in and relaxed, he could tell that the "Momos" were just standing still, which was good he thought. He stepped forward and put his tail on the ground hoping that the sensitivity of his tail could pick up her pulse, provided that the "Momos" were holograms. It was faint, but it was mostly muffled up by the pulses of the other "Momos". "Damn it, there has got to be a way to find the real Momo." Izua said as he reached out touching a Momo. The Momo grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. "Definitely not Momo." he thought, well that was 1 down out of who knows. The Momo let go of his hand and let him continue into the test. Tekami from the invention around his neck could see all of the "Momos" and he practically started laughing in Izua's mind. Izua progressed along the maze and came across another "Momo". This Momo put her hands around his body and started to play with his hair. Momo (the real one) was watching from her spot and was talking with one of the other Momos.

He left the second fake Momo and he could hear the Real Momo and the fake Momo talking to each other. He started to head in the direction of the real Momo but was stopped by two fake "Momos". One of them started to suck on his finger while the other put his hand onher breast. _"Damn I wish I was you right now! What will you do, can you resist the tempation." _Tekami joked loudly. The fake Momos looked at the necklace and gasped.

"The necklace can talk!?" they both said, Izua automatically knew that they were both fake. Soon all of the other fake Momos started saying the same thing and Izua found the real Momo. She was hiding at the corner of the room farthest from him. The fake Momos started to crowd around him and he at first was crushed by the fake Momos but he found an opening. As he reached for the opening he felt something that felt like panties, he at first couldn't tell what it was that he was touching until it started getting wet.

"Oh crap." he whispered before the fake Momo moaned loudly. The Momo that was touched pulled Izua out of the pile of fake Momos and was about take off her shirt and jump on him before being stopped by the real Momo. The real Momo kicked the fake Momo out of the way angrily.

"Only I get to do that to him!" she yelled. Izua reconized the real Momo and grabbed her.

"Found you Momo." he said softly earning a smile from her.

"Yes you did and you passed the test." Momo said kissing him. The fake Momos vanished leaving Momo and Izua alone in the room. Momo grabbed the blindfold off Izua's face. Izua heard a door open and turned to see Lala and Nana smiling.

"What did you think Izua-kun?" Lala asked looking at Momo and Izua. Izua smiled weakly.

"It was difficult, but I liked it to some extent." he answered.

"Well Mikan said that dinner was ready so we will be heading back you two." Nana informed as she and Lala turned to the exit. Momo looked at Izua and kissed him before turning to the exit. Izua followed them into the kitchen. Everyone was eating already except for Momo and Izua, they both sat down and started to eat when Gid cleared his throat.

"Well it seems that you have passed all of the tests so far. Great job Izua, I was thinking of giving you my test 3 days from now." he stated proudly. Momo smiled as she huddled towards Izua. Izua leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Great because I need a break." he sighed weakly. Rito looked at Momo and Lala with curiosity.

"Just what was the test on Lala?" he asked curiously.

"She made try to find the real Momo in a room full of horney fake Momos." Izua answered causing Rito to gasp at the thought of Izua trying to find the real Momo in that room. Momo turned to Rito.

"It wasn't that bad, until I had to interfere with a fake Momo that is." she added. There was a loud yell from outside.

"OH Lala my sweet where are you!" a voice yelled causing a mix of shock and disappointment, it was Lacospo again. Rito moaned in irritation.

"She doesn't want to marry you so go away already!" Rito yelled from in the house.

"I'm afraid that no isn't an answer this time Lala." Lacospo mumbled as he floated down to the ground and pulled out a gun.

* * *

**What do you guys think about the test and the arrival of Lacospo?**


	8. Release

**Chapter 8 : Release **

* * *

"Lacospo, we have already told you, Lala doesn't want to marry you!" Rito yelled, he figured that they would have to go out and fight him, **again**. Izua looked at his necklace he could tell that Tekami knew something was different than what they expected. They all stood up and went out the door to see Lacospo standing with a weird looking gun. "What do we have to do to you in order to make you understand no." Rito said irritated.

"This time is different, I know she will say yes when she gets hit by this." Lacospo informed motioning to the gun. Izua stepped forward.

"Let me handle this Rito." Izua said confidently. Lacospo laughed.

"I have no interest in you so step aside." Lacospo commanded aiming the gun at Izua.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Izua grinned. Lacospo aimed the gun at Izua and fired. Izua blocked the shot with his psychic powers only to have it ricochet and hit a wall. It didn't leave a mark on the wall which confused him. Lacospo panicked and started firing at Izua wildly. Izua blocked them easily, but he noticed that one of the ricochet bullets was heading for Lala. Izua turned and ran towards Lala. He jumped up and shielded Lala from the bullet. The bullet hit the center of his chest, right by the necklace. Lacospo smiled.

"Ha! Now you won't have the will to fight me now will you!" he laughed thinking that it worked. Lala looked at Izua who was slouched over. His necklace was glowing purple then it instantly changed to red. Izua glowed blue, his hair changed into black and his eyes changed into a dark maroon.

"Crap he's changing into Tekami." Rito thought he moved everyone inside the house. Tekami stood up, a dark presence overcame Lacospo.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Tekami giggled. "I'm free, I'm free again!" Tekami laughed darkly. He turned to Lacospo and smiled which freaked Lacospo out, Lacospo knew that this person was not someone you would want to run into. "I suppose your the one that weakened Izua's mental state enough for me to take over. Its a nice gesture... but something you should have thought twice about before doing that. I'm afraid I cant allow you to leave." Tekami stated flatly.

"W-wh-who are you?" Lacospo stuttered backing away from Tekami. This amused Tekami that Lacospo before was acting bold and confident, but when he took over Lacospo was about to turn tail and run away.

"My name is not important, the only thing that you need to know is that you will not escape me." Tekami informed. Lacospo got back onto his platform which started to rise. "Not good enough!" Tekami laughed before teleporting behind Lacospo. Lacospo turned to see Tekami towering over him. Tekami grabbed Lacospo by the throat and squeezed. Not enough to break his neck but enough for him to feel excruciating pain. Tekami used his psychic powers to allow Lacospo to breathe, just enough to stay conscious of course.

"Stop this Tekami! He's learned his lesson! Stop at this rate you will kill him!" Rito pleaded to an non sympathetic Tekami. Tekami looked down at Rito.

"Don't even try to interfere you weakling. I have no need for your worries, his fate is sealed." Tekami scowled turning his attention back to Lacospo. "Now where were we." Tekami grinned evilly. Rito went inside to get Gid, maybe he could stop Tekami from killing Lacospo. Lacospo tried to shoot Tekami with his gun, but it was stopped by Tekami's hand. "You really didn't think that that would work did you?" asked Tekami. Tekami used his psychic powers to send Lacospo crashing into his ship. The ship burst into flames. "To weak! I need more! More!" Tekami yelled victoriously. There was a powerful presence behind Tekami, Tekami grinned. "About time you showed up, Gid." he said.

"Now I will end this, and make you pay for hurting my daughters." Gid growled as he went to lunge at Tekami but was stopped by Tekami's psychic powers. Tekami flung Gid into the street. Gid tried to get up but was restrained as Tekami descended to the ground. Tekami started to walk over to his opponent, but felt someone grab his tail.

"Huh?" he said turning around to find Momo grabbing his tail.

"I've got to stop you before you hurt daddy." Momo declared gripping his tail. Tekami laughed at the thought.

"And how do you plan on doing that Momo?" he asked questioningly still restraining Gid. He noticed Momo slightly moving her fingers around his tail, and he had a sudden urge to laugh. "What the he- hell?" chuckled Tekami. He sensed Izua's presence in his mind.

"Did you forget that our tail is tickish?" mocked Izua in Tekami's mind. Momo noticed that he started laughing when she accidentally moved her fingers on his tail.

"Is his tail ticklish?" she thought, tickling the tail again. Tekami started laughing, his restraints on Gid were weakening. Tekami tried to gain the upper hand but was unsuccessful in this attempt. He noticed that Gid managed to get free of his weakening restraints. Tekami knew that at this rate that he would change back into Izua, so he had to stop Momo before it was going to happen. He tried to use his psychic powers to pick Momo up. But he felt Izua trying to take over, and the necklace was changing back to blue.

"Damn it! I will permanently take over his body and do as I please. I see it, you are the key Momo, to his will to fight me, if I get rid of you then he will lose his motivation." Tekami stated as he started changing back into Izua.

"Like that will happen Tekami." Momo grinned watching Tekami fade into Izua. "Honey are you OK?" Momo asked running to Izua who was trying to get up.

"I'm fine, Lacospo isn't dead if you were going to ask." Izua mumbled looking to Gid who got up.

"How did you even change into Tekami by a single bullet?" Momo asked noticing that there wasn't a bullet hole anywhere on Izua. Lala and everyone that was hiding in the house came out to check on both Gid and Izua.

"Are you ok daddy?" Nana asked running up to Gid. Gid looked to his frightened daughter, and reassured her that he was ok.

"I'm fine. Is Izua ok?" Gid asked getting up. They both went to Izua who was about to explain about the bullet that hit him.

"The bullets... were personality changing bullets. If one had hit Lala, she would have no control to deny Lacospo's marriage proposal. But instead it hit me, changing my personality into Tekami's which allowed him to take over." explained Izua to everyone. Gid looked to Izua, then cleared his throat.

"Izua, I think I don't need to give you my test anymore. You have proven your loyalty and courage to me." Gid announced to the shocked Izua. Lala and Momo smiled at the news.

"Really! Great then that means that you don't have anymore tests then Izua." Momo said hugging Izua tightly. Izua was about to protest when Gid stopped him," Its fine, I know what your going to say. You've already been through enough trouble, lets just end it." Gid said reassuring Izua.

"So.. when's the wedding?" asked Rito.

* * *

**_Dun Dun Duh... 2 surprises in 1 chapter! What will happen next?_**


	9. Departure?

**Chapter 9: Departure? **

**On no its the last chapter of A New Arrival (or is it?). Well here you go, I've been on a writer's block for a while but here you go!**

**Thank you to Dandara and Knight-Bishop for seeing this to the end.-Espada15**

**

* * *

**

"So when is the wedding?" Rito asked curiously to Izua and Momo. Izua looked at his hands as if he was afraid of what they could do. Rito looked at Izua "Is something wrong?" he asked. Momo turned Izua's face to her's.

"What's the matter Honey?" Momo asked staring into his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Momo, Rito, and everyone else; the wedding will have to wait for a while." Izua said looking into Momo's eyes. Momo's eyes widen with shock as did everyone else's.

"Wh-what do you mean Izua?" Momo asked worriedly. Gid stepped up.

"If you think that you're not worthy of my daughter, you have already proven yourself to me Izua-san." Gid reassured. Izua looked up his eyes filled with regret.

"It's not that. I-I have to leave for a while maybe only a few weeks to a few months. I realise that with Tekami constantly trying to take over you'll all be in danger as long as he is like this. So I need to train to control him better. I don't want to lose you Momo. Think about it, your father nearly died because of him. If it wasn't for you he would be dead." Izua explained with a sorrowful look on his face. Everyone was shocked, Izua was leaving them!?

"But you can't leave me!" Momo cried instinctively with tears starting to form in her eyes. Izua turned towards the group.

""I have to do this. What is to stop Tekami if something like this was to happen again?" Izua asked seriously. "We were lucky that he forgot about our tail's weakness. He won't fall for the same trick twice." Nobody answered his question, they knew he was right. Izua looked back up to the sky absent mindedly. "I have to do something that would help me control Tekami better. Besides I need to help pay for the wedding." Izua reasoned twirling his tail around.

_"And what would you do then?"_Tekami asked sarcastically through the necklace. Everyone looked at the necklace.

"I have always wanted to be a bounty hunter, catching criminals. Plus Tekami could fight them if they ever put up a struggle, that way everybody wins. Tekami gets control for a while fighting and I get main control of our body." Izua suggested. There was a silence for a while.

_"What makes you think I would agree to that, Izua?" _Tekami asked questioningly. Izua thought for a while.

"Well... it's not really up to you being that you're the reason I have to leave in the first place." Izua responded earning a smile from Gid.

"I think Izua has a point, we can't have the risk of Tekami taking over again. He would be a serious risk to all of your safety, especially your's Momo. He would probably come after you first if he ever broke out again." Gid started looking at his daughters then motioning to Momo. Momo nodded in agreement. "I will make the preperations then Izua with your recommendation to the Bounty Hunters Order." Gid informed. Gid turned and left for an intergalactic phone. Rito, Lala, Nana and Momo looked at Izua.

"What?"

"What do you want to do before you leave?" Momo asked curiously. Izua scratched his head.

"Um... we could watch a movie I guess, and finish our food." Izua suggested. The was no disaprovement so they went back inside.

"Do you guys want to watch this?" Nana and Momo asked at the same time. Izua agreed to watch it, mostly because Momo picked it.

The next three hours lasted with parts with Momo and Izua holding hands and kissing each other during the romantic parts.

*Three hours later*

When the movie ended Gid came into the living room. "The Order expects your arrival in 2 days, travel will take a day. So you have the rest of today to be with Momo and everyone else." Gid informed before leaving again. By this time it was around 10 PM and everyone was getting ready for bed. Izua used his telepathy to bring a pillow to one side of the couch so he could sleep before being inturrupted by Momo. He figured that he would have to get up early, so he didn't bother going to his room.

"Why don't you come sleep with me? I'm sure it's more comfy that that couch." Momo offered quietly. Izua looked at her with a look of shock at first but quickly took the offer.

"Won't your sister mind me sleeping with you?" Izua asked curiously. Momo smiled.

"No. We are sleeping in a room, that I made for you that was actually just finished for you today." Momo answered happily. Izua raised an eyebrow, it sounded like it would be better than the couch.

"Alright I guess I can't complain." Izua stated gratefully as he followed Momo to his new room.

_"Wow sleeping with her already?"_Tekami complimented Izua in his mind pervertedly. Izua ignored this and continued to follow Momo.

"Here we are." Momo stated suddenly displaying a huge room that had what looked like a king sized bed in the corner. They had to go through Momo and Nana's room to get there, more specific in what looked like a closet from the inside of her room.

"Wow spacious." Izua noted looking around. Movement caught his eye and he turneed to Momo getting into an open shirt (no bra) and taking her pants off leaving her panties. Izua quickly covered his eyes.

"Relax, you're getting married to me. You need to get used to seeing me like this. Besides it's not the worst that you have seen after all." Momo reminded Izua. Izua knew that she was right and uncovered his eyes. She was beautiful to him.

"Are you going to sleep with your clothes on or are you going in boxers?" Momo asked stretching herself flashing a little bit of her breast at him. Izua looked at a mirror beside him and he took his pants and shirt off, leaving him in boxers.

"It's late. We need to go to bed Momo." Izua said carrying her to the bed like he did when they first met. He set her down and they both went under the covers. "Wow I almost forgot how warm it was in a bed." Izua stated randomly. Momo turned to him and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave." she said looking into his light blue eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Well then we better enjoy this then." Momo said mischeviously which only caused Izua's eyebrow to rise as well as his interest in this conversation. They're tails wrapped around each other and they both moved them to right in front of themselves. The movement from her tail tickled Izua who was supressing a laugh. Momo giggled at a sudden idea and grabbed Izua's tail and started tickiling his tail which suprised him

"C-cut that out. It tickles. He-heh-heh!" Izua giggled doing nothing to stop her. Momo took it a step further by getting on top of Izua. "What are you doing?" Izua asked grabbing her waist and tickling her waist. She jumped at the sudden movement and fell on her back. Izua leaned over her and smiled.

"Well that was fun." Izua managed to say before Nana came in.

"Wha-What is going on you two!?" Nana yelled and after a brief silence just turned and left.

"Well that was akward." Momo said before jumping back on Izua who was distracted with the door that Nana just came out of. "Now what do **you **want to do?" Momo said with her face inches away from his. He had a perfect view of her breasts from his point of view.

"Um..." Izua mumbled; he didn't really know what to do.

"If you are not comfortable about it right now it's fine." Momo stated getting off of him and laid down. "I'm tired now, lets go to sleep Izua." Momo yawned turning towards him.

"Alright." Izua nuzzled next to Momo and hugged her. "I love you Momo."

"I love you too." Momo said kissing him and closing her eyes. They both fell asleep momonets later.

*In the Morning*

"Izua are you ready to go?" Gid asked opening the front door. Izua looked at Momo who was the only one up. Izua kissed Momo.

"Goodbye Momo."

"Goodbye Izua." Momo said hugging him and watched Izua turn to Gid and followed him outside. There was his ship (Izua's) out on the front yard.

"I thought it was destroyed on the inside. I have not had chances to fix in yet." Izua stated touching the door of his old spaceship.

"Not anymore, I have had it repaired since yesterday." Gid beamed. "You are going to follow us to the Order since you don't know where it is." Gid informed walking towards his own spaceship.

"Alright." Izua responded as he opened the door to his ship. The door closed and after a few seconds both ships were in the air. "I will be back soon." Izua said in Momo's head as both ships left Earth's orbit. "I'm going to have a bad feeling about when we come back, Tekami."

*At the Order 2 months later*

"Izua we here by promote you to the highest rank for a bounty hunter, a member of the Council of Guardians. You have been assigned the rank of 3 (third in command), congratulations." Gid announced in front the members of the order. Gid walked up to Izua and handed him his medal. "How is Tekami?" he asked Izua.

"He's more under control, thank you." Izua answered happily. "How is Momo?"

"She misses you, and wishes for you the best of luck." Gid responded pulling out a paper and handing it to Izua. Izua looked at the paper. "YOur new assignment is to find and capture Number three or also known as..."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a little short or abrupt, but I hope you all liked it. **

**Me: Worry not, this is not the end, in fact a friend and I are going to-**

**Izua: Shut up, you can't ruin the suprise!**

**Tekami: Izua's right, you would thought that the author would have remembered.**

**Me: Be quite you! (Throws a book at Tekami)**

**Izua: Stop it you two. BEsides I did have a bad feeling about when we arrive back on Earth.**

**Me: Really (grins evily)....**


End file.
